


Loved Me So Naughty

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Twelve Days of Ficmas [1]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Conversations, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fireplaces, Forbidden Love, Heterosexual Sex, Holding Hands, Incest, Infidelity, Kissing, Love Confessions, Making Love, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Smut, The Walk Era, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery and Zac have a conversation in front of a fireplace on Christmas Eve. It's one that could change everything for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first story in hopefully a 12 days of Christmas thing I planned. My real life is sucky atm but I'll try and hopefully I can do it all. If I do then the last one-shot will be up on December 25th.

December 25, 2009

Avery sighed to herself as she sat in front of the fireplace, her eyes watching the flames as they danced around. It was a better feeling here by the fireplace than in her room right now. It was freezing in Tulsa today and for some reason her parents house felt colder.

Or maybe it was just her because no one else had complained. So maybe she just wanted to have something wrong that wasn't the cause of what was really her issue. Her issue being that Zac, Kate and Shepherd were staying in the pool house next door thanks to some issues with their water heater as well as the oncoming snowstorm that chose to hit on Christmas Eve.

It just wasn't what Avery wanted. Zac and his wife and kid mere yards from her because it strangely made her feel guilty only slightly for the fact that she was sleeping with her own brother. A man who had a wife and a kid. But also the same man who she had semi had for just as long as Zac had been married.

Their affair only starting a few months shy of Zac's marriage. One that probably never should have happened and yet also one that neither could walk away from because maybe what had started out as sexual favors had developed into something deeper.

A word that neither she or Zac had said out loud but yet one that she knew they both felt. Something that was present each time they found themselves in each others arms, making love to each other because lately especially lately it had been more than just fucking or sex.

They had truly made love to one another. Both holding each other a little too tight or leaving lingering kisses. Neither going to fast because it seemed like they had wanted their secret moments that they shared to last. Though they knew it never could.

That each and every time after that they had to come back to reality and remember that what they had was forbidden for more than just his marriage. It was forbidden because the world had played a cruel joke and made them siblings when they probably would have been better suited as lovers who weren't related.

Coming out of her thoughts when she heard the back door in the kitchen open, Avery looked up, listening intently as she heard footfalls coming closer and when they reached the living room she wasn't all that surprised to see Zac with his new short locks all a mess, wearing a hoodie and a pair of Christmas pajama bottoms that she was sure she had bought him last year.

"Can't sleep?" Avery asked softly as not to wake anyone in the house who was sleeping after all. She was sure they'd be mad at her if she did.

Zac shook his head as he walked to where Avery was, "Kate's up with Shepherd for his feeding and it woke me up. Couldn't go back to sleep because even with the heat on in the pool house it's still cold," he laughed as he eyed the blanket that Avery was curled into.

"Think you can share that with your poor cold brother?" he asked with a light laugh as he gave her that damn crooked smile of his that Avery was sure by now made her insides melt some.

Or at least it felt that way to her.

Laughing Avery slowly uncurled from the blanket some and moved a flap of it out so that Zac could get in and after he did she couldn't help the smile she herself now had. Mainly because the added warmth from his body and the fireplace along with her blanket was doing her wonders....and maybe also just because she liked being this close to him.

Liked the fact that she now had butterflies flying in her stomach even if it was silly because they had been having sex now for years and he shouldn't be giving her butterflies but he was.

"Happy now?" Avery asked as she turned to look at him. Her smiling growing when he looked at her and their eyes locked briefly.

Zac shrugged as he leaned in to leave a kiss on her forehead, "Almost," he spoke quietly as he turned to look back at the fire after kissing her forehead.

"Why just almost?" Avery questioned with an arched eyebrow as she too turned back to the fire. Watching as the flames danced and moved together.

After her question though Zac fell silent instead of answering her right away and Avery knew better than to question him.

Knew if she did question him right now she'd still get silence and nothing but silence. It was just the way Zac worked. He'd answer her when he felt ready too.

Feeling his free hand gently brush across hers after some time, Avery turned her hand over, letting their fingers lace together and again she felt herself get butterflies from just a small action.

"Do you ever think about how so much has changed in just three years?" Zac finally asked as he broke the silence that he had created. "I mean I'm married and I have a child who is a year old."

"I think about it all the time," Avery admitted with a nod of her head. "Seems like just yesterday but at the same time three years ago also seems a long ways back," she said knowing that besides all the ways Zac's life had changed that they had both changed.

She had finally graduated high school last year and she had dated Jeremy briefly. Finally knowing what it was like to have sex with someone who wasn't Zac.

It was also a fact that Zac hadn't liked at first but he had grown to accept it because he knew he had no right to be angry. Not when he had a wife at the time and a baby on the way. Not when he was never fully hers and never would be. It was stupid of him to have wanted the same from her.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I hadn't married her," Zac spoke and his voice was considerably softer. His words making Avery turn to look at him. "If I had done what you suggested in my hotel room the morning of the wedding...the morning after we..." he sighed clearly unable to finish his sentence though Avery knew what he meant.

Zac had meant the morning after they had lost their virginity to each other. Truly been each others first sexual encounter when it came to sexual intercourse. Something Avery found she was glad she had. She had the knowledge that despite the fact that she wasn't Zac's first in everything that she was the first girl he had, had sex with.

"I mean you're nineteen now. We could have ran away together somewhere where no one would have known us and maybe we could be a bit freer than what we are," he shrugged his shoulders as he still stared ahead at the fire. "Sometimes I regret what I didn't do but then I look at Shepherd and I feel so guilty because that's the best thing Kate has ever given me. The best thing to come from a marriage that isn't and probably never will be what it should."

Avery remained silent at Zac's words, especially his words on Shepherd. A nephew who she adored but also a nephew who regardless of how she looked at him was a reminder of one thing she'd never have with Zac while Kate herself was the other.

"Shep's amazing Zac and it's a good thing you have him," Avery finally spoke as she squeezed Zac's hand. "You shouldn't regret what you can't change," she told him knowing she was a hypocrite because she had regrets too.

She regretted in her naive fifteen year old self not fighting Zac harder just to hold off until she was of age so they could run away together...she regretted sometimes even getting this involved with Zac even if she knew now that there was no getting out or away from him.

She cared too deeply...loved him too deeply to give him up.

"Do you have regrets though Avery?" Zac asked and the from the tone of his voice. The way he sounded afraid Avery knew what he was asking her.

He was asking if she regretted being with him.

Avery shook her head as she felt Zac turn to look at her, "I don't regret being with you in and of itself if that's what you want to know," she told him honestly. "Do I regret letting myself feel as much as I feel for you right now, yes but I wouldn't take anything back except maybe you marrying her because I wonder what if too. What it'd be like if it were you and me living somewhere where no one knew us. Under fake names and just free or as free as we can be."

After she spoke, Avery chewed her lip softly as she eyed Zac. Wanting to see how he reacted to everything. See how he handled what she had told him.

Though his facial features sadly didn't give him away this time like they normally would. In fact he looked neutral which kind of scared her some.

But the scary feeling didn't last long. Not when Zac's face was slowly inching close to hers and before Avery could even question him on it, their lips were pressed against each other and any thoughts of questioning him went out the window as she kissed him back. 

A kiss that was neither rough or fevered and was more slow and lazy. As if they had all the time in the world to kiss in front of their parents fireplace on Christmas Eve or more than likely what was already Christmas morning.

Feeling Zac pull away from the kiss, Avery looked at him after he did so with her eyebrow raised.

"I want you Avie baby," Zac told her as he let go of her hand, letting his hand go up to rest on her cheek after he had brushed some of her hair off of it. "Want to make love to you right here in front of this fireplace," he confessed and Avery swore after he did she saw a sheepish smile pass on his lips briefly.

"Our family is sleeping upstairs Zachary," Avery scolded him though she made no effort to move his hand off her cheek. Enjoying his touch too much. "They could hear us or Kate could decide to come in and catch us," she said knowing if they were so bold to do it right here in their parents living room that they were asking for trouble.

They were asking to get caught worse than Carrick knowing about them. Their whole family would know and then they'd have to stop what they had between them and Avery truly didn't want that.

Zac only rolled his eyes at her words, "The idea of being caught is all a part of the thrill," he retorted as he leaned in close to her again. "We used to fool around in the pool house all the time with Isaac just next door Avie. We've chanced it numerous times kissing in public or me pulling you away to kiss you on New Year's," he finished before leaning in to peck her lips softly and briefly. "Please," he added on with a whine.

A whine that Avery knew she wouldn't and couldn't resist. Not when he started pouting at her and doing a form of puppy dog eyes.

It was enough that Avery knew she was a fucking goner and she'd do whatever he wanted of her.

"Why can't I say no to you?" Avery asked him as she heaved a tiny sigh, watching as a smile overtook Zac's face. Like he was a child who had just been granted candy or something.

"Because I'm impeccably handsome and hard to resist baby," Zac teased as he leaned in to kiss her and it was no peck. It was longer again and also probably done so that Avery couldn't deny his statements because they both knew she'd have replied sarcastically denying what he said.

But she didn't break the kiss to pull away and say that. Instead she kept kissing him, somehow finding herself straddling his lap as she did so, with the blanket now having fallen down around them.

Deepening the kiss, Avery slowly let her arms slide around Zac's neck a soft moan escaping her lips as she felt Zac's hips lift up and she could feel his erection through his as well as her pajama pants. An erection that she was almost literally aching to touch with her hands and then with other parts of herself.

Allowing him inside of a place he'd been in numerous times by now. A place that only he'd ever know well enough, no matter who she fucked. She could fuck every other guy on the planet but only Zac would know her inside and out. Only he would know what really got her off and got her going.

Knowing how to touch her in all the right places or suck and kiss her in all the right places and she was sure that she knew Zac better than his own wife. That regardless of Kate wearing his ring and legally being bound to him Avery was the one who knew how to please him well enough that he truly enjoyed sex.

That he truly felt comfortable and not self conscious because he knew that Avery would never judge him on how he looked or how he performed.

Moaning again as she felt his hands slide up and under her pajama top, Avery kissed him harder as their hips moved into each other again. Goosebumps soon forming on the flesh that he was touching because of how soft he was being.

As if he saw her as fragile or maybe as some delicate flower and maybe she was. But then again maybe she wasn't either because if she was fragile surely she would have buckled from their relationship and while she may have had some issues lately she wasn't close to buckling.

Pulling away from the kiss, Avery couldn't help but smirk when Zac whimpered at the loss of her lips from his. Though his whimpers died down when Avery reached to lift his shirt over his head. His arms soon raising to help her take his shirt off and after it was off him, she threw it down on top of the blanket before kissing him again.

Her arms once more going around his neck as her fingertips rested on his bare flesh. Parts of his body that she was used to touching so intimately now days. As if touching him and making love to him was something that Avery was meant to do, no matter how wrong it was.

Though it was during this kiss that Avery let out a sharp gasp as instead of Zac's hands going up and under her shirt, they found a way into her pajama bottoms and inside of her panties were he was now slowly rubbing her wet flesh. Teasing her and making her pussy ache for him even more.

Knowing that if he did this she'd undress quicker and they could both get what they really wanted.

"Fucking tease," Avery whispered as she let her forehead rest against Zac's. Her hips slowly moving to the slow, torturous rhythm his hand had as he continued to rub her. Not even acting like he was going to slip a finger inside of her. Though his middle finger kept coming awfully close to her slit.

Which made Avery tempted to just move ever so slightly so it'd go inside of her and give her some small relief but no. Tonight she'd allow Zac to have his way again. It was Christmas Eve after all and he had been a good boy mostly this year.

He deserved her letting him get his way with everything he wanted tonight. Having sex in front of their parents fireplace in the living room. Him setting the pace.

"You love it," Zac whispered out as he locked eyes with her. Finally letting his middle finger slip inside of her, which elicited another moan from her lips.

Her hips bucking down fast and hard because fucking hell even that small bit of relief felt nice. Even better when he started moving that finger inside of her. Fucking her with it almost like he'd fuck her with his cock. The part of him that Avery really wanted in the end.

"Maybe," Avery muttered out as she kept moving her hips with his pace. Moving her forehead off him as she removed her own shirt.

A bunch of the goosebumps soon reforming as the heat from the fireplace and the cold air both hit her at the same time.

Her nipples finally also standing at full attention. Enough to get Zac's attention anyway because as he continued to finger her, his mouth and lips quickly attached to one of Avery's breast. Sucking on the nipple softly and every so often his tongue would brush across the beaded flesh, causing a small shudder to go down Avery's spine.

The good type of shudder of course. Not the bad kind because how could anything that Zac was currently doing to her be bad?

"Fuck Zac," Avery moaned out and her words only seemed to spurn him on. The finger inside of her going faster as his mouth moved from the breast that had, had him occupied to the other. Giving it the same amount of treatment.

It was enough to make Avery wetter than she was before. Something she knew Zac could feel and was aware of as his finger kept working inside of her. Continuing to make her ache for his cock instead.

Whimpering when she felt him move his mouth off her breast, Avery looked down at Zac with a raised eyebrow. Feeling her lips move into a pout as he slipped his finger out of her too.

"Want you more undressed Avie baby," Zac finally told her and even though he had told her why he had stopped giving her relief Avery still continued to pout as she moved up just enough so that he could help her slid out of her pajama pants as well as her panties.

Leaving her very naked on top of him. "I'm feeling a bit under dressed her Zachary," she tsked a bit teasingly before leaning in to kiss his lips.

Her hands now slowly slipping between them and into his own pajama pants as she did so. "Think we should find a way to remedy this don't you think?" Avery questioned after her hand had found it's way into his boxers, where she wrapped it around his cock.

"You want me to undress you too?" she asked softly as she began to move her hand up and down the length of him. Listening now as he was the one who moaned. As he was the one who was now under her control just like she had been under his at first.

"Mhm," Zac muttered out and Avery watched as his eyes fluttered shut as she kept moving her hand on him. His adam's apple visibly moving as he swallowed hard more than likely to keep from moaning too much louder and waking everyone in the house up.

"I didn't quite hear you," Avery told him softly as she started to move her hand a bit faster. "What was that Zachary? Did you say you wanted me to undress you?"

"You know I do," Zac retorted as he began to move his hips. His cock moving into her hand with that action. "I need to be inside of you so goddamn bad."

Smirking at his words, Avery moved her hand a bit faster. Feeling Zac's hips soon match her hands movements. "But I was just having my fun," Avery teased as she moved a bit away from Zac to look into his eyes. "Like making you wait for what you really want."

"And you wonder why I tease you," Zac replied with a whine which only made Avery smirk more. "Cause you give it to me way worse than I do it to you."

"I'm your dirty girl though," Avery told him as she moved her hand out from his boxers and pajama pants, soon moving so that she could push them both off him with his help. "I'm supposed to be able to tease you worse than you tease me," she spoke before kissing him and this time as they kissed she slowly positioned herself at the tip of his cock.

Her arms going around his neck as she slowly began to lower herself onto him. Moans coming from the both of them once she was on him and instead of moving right away, Avery just continued to kiss Zac. Savoring the feeling of him inside of her.

Liking the fact that he felt like he belonged. Like he was a missing puzzle piece that had finally found it's place once he was inside of her.

Which was probably a cheesy way of putting it but to Avery it was true.

It wasn't until Avery heard Zac whimpering that she finally began to move on him. Kissing him deeper as she moved slowly on his cock.

The only sounds in the living room being the crackling of the fire and their soft breathy moans. Which she hoped didn't get too loud because she didn't want to wake their parents up.

Feeling Zac pull away from the kiss as he let his hands go to her waist where he helped to move her faster on him. Avery let her head fall back slightly, enjoying the feeling of him as his cock moved in and out of her. Hitting the right spots to bring about her orgasm.

An orgasm that hit much too quickly for her liking but as her walls closed around his cock. She felt him stop her movements and Avery knew then that he too had reached his end and once her orgasm has subsided she leaned her head against his shoulder as she caught her breath.

Not wanting to move off or away from him just yet. Because she knew once she did he'd go back to Kate and Shepherd in the pool house and she wanted him a bit longer.

"I love you Avery," Zac spoke so softly that Avery wasn't sure if he intended for her to hear but she had and it made her smile because it was the first time he spoke it and she knew he meant more than brotherly and while she returned his sentiment she just wasn't ready to say those words. Not yet anyway because once she did she knew their relationship would stop being what it should have always stayed.

One of just sexual favors like they had agreed upon three years ago.


End file.
